


Настоящий

by eugenias



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AU, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 16:43:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19113676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eugenias/pseuds/eugenias
Summary: После победы над Таносом, Тони и Стив поженились, а Питер Паркер вляпался в неприятность по имени Баки Барнс. И боже, почему никто не говорил ему, что сказать своему бойфренду правду о своей «второй личности» так сложно?





	Настоящий

**Author's Note:**

> Написано по итогам голосования (<https://vk.com/wall-179624550_146>)  
> Вызов самому себе: ключ - «настоящий»
> 
> Я хотела сборник драбблов, но что-то пошло не так. Как обычно.
> 
> Lilian_Washington, благодарю за помощь в приведении текста к читабельному виду)

За последние пять с половиной лет с Питером Паркером приключилось много всего. Полет в космос, знакомство с колдуном и парой-тройкой пришельцев, битва с могучим титаном, в честь чего его даже приняли в состав Мстителей. И в тот момент ему казалось, что ничего лучше с ним уже не случится.

А потом Танос превратил половину Вселенной то ли в пыль, то ли в пепел. Он путешествовал с мистером Старком и синей инопланетной девицей, едва не умер с голоду и еще неделю лежал под капельницей после возвращения на Землю. Там, где был когда-то его дом, никто не ждал Питера Паркера — здесь не было ни Мэй, ни Нэда, ни Мишель, ни даже бесящего Флэша.

Мистер Старк любезно приютил его у себя, позволил жить на базе и призвал отдохнуть от Человека-паука, чтобы как можно реже вспоминать о том, что произошло. Жить на базе ему нравилось, здесь было все и даже больше, чем нужно для нормальной жизни. Были люди, с которыми можно пообщаться и подурачиться.

Он часто болтал с Наташей или Тором, когда Бог Грома радовал своим присутствием, хотел подружиться с Брюсом, но тот, в попытках пережить устроенный Таносом ад, ударился с головой в эксперименты. Хотел поработать с мистером Старком, но тоже не сложилось. Однажды он стал невольным свидетелем большой ссоры мистера Старка и Капитана Америка (и никак не мог приучиться называть его по имени), а потом также случайно застукал их счастливое примирение, правда, они об этом не знали.

И совершенно точно запомнил, к какому оборудованию в лаборатории он больше никогда не прикоснется.

В какой момент он начал называть мистера Старка и Капитана Америка папами, Питер вспомнить не мог. Да и какая разница, если никто из них не возражал? Чуть позже у него появилась младшая сестра, и, признаться, он был в полном восторге от маленькой Морган с самого первого дня. Оказалось, что быть старшим братом не так уж плохо.

Когда его названые родители придумали, как вернуть назад всех, кого потеряли, Питер пришел в полный восторг. С удовольствием снова надел костюм Человека-паука, когда пришло время сражаться. Радовался, как младенец, когда увидел порталы Доктора Стрэнджа. Расплакался, когда увидел, какой ценой они победили. И как был счастлив, когда мистер Старк, его названый папа, _Тони_ , вновь заговорил, сжал руку Стива и улыбнулся. Спасибо Кэрол, которая всё-таки добыла тот самый хваленый эликсир.

В общем, к тому времени он возмужал, «подкачался», как обычно говорил Тони, хитро улыбаясь и поглаживая свою многострадальческую руку, стал настоящим мужчиной, был в шаге от получения докторской степени и наслаждался жизнью, несмотря на все невзгоды и несчастья, стараясь искать хорошее даже там, где не было ничего, кроме темноты. Эта привычка и сбила Паркера с истинного пути.

Все пошло по наклонной в день свадьбы названых родителей Питера. Гостей было не так много. Мстители, их семьи, парочка инопланетных друзей. А среди них стоял Джеймс Барнс, тот самый Зимний Солдат, от которого Тони велел держаться подальше. И, то ли Барнс был слишком очаровательным, то ли сработал метод реверсивной психологии, но Питер сдался и пригласил его на свидание. А тот, на удивление, согласился и весь оставшийся вечер разглядывал Паркера с ног до головы.

С тех пор прошло почти восемь месяцев, и теперь Питер ласково называл его Джимом, а еще своим парнем. И уже даже не краснел. Правда, такое случалось только в те моменты, когда они оставались наедине. Их роман, вроде как, — тайна, потому что Тони достаточно ясно выразился однажды, когда Баки подошел слишком близко к Питеру, и отлично объяснил _что_ ему отрежет и _куда_ засунет после, если он только попробует прикоснуться к его мальчугану.

Питер по-прежнему жил на базе. Здесь были отличные условия для учебы и работы, а также куча штук для изобретательства, отличный кондиционер и аудиосистема, воспроизводящая время от времени звуки имитации шумящего за окном города.

И сегодня он корпел над очередной гениальной идеей, что пришла к нему во сне две ночи назад, слушая гудение машин и звуки движущихся поездов вперемешку с кошачьим мурлыканьем, и не отвечал на звонки. Поэтому, когда чужие руки обняли его со спины, он хоть и вздрогнул, но не удивился. На глаза попались металлические пальцы, и Питер улыбнулся, легко поцеловал подставленное предплечье, тихо прошептав:

— Привет.

— Я привез китайской еды, — так же тихо ответил Джим, чмокнув Пита в щеку.

— Не сейчас, — Питер отмахнулся и сильнее склонился над клавиатурой. — У меня эксперимент.

— Хотел бы я быть твоим экспериментом, — подмигнул Барнс, но Пит этого, конечно, не заметил, зато почувствовал, как по его лицу расползается улыбка.

— Уже восемь месяцев как. Рад, что ты заметил. А теперь прошу, не мешай.

— Мы не виделись неделю, и это всё, что ты можешь сказать?

— Прости, — Питер резко повернулся и быстро поцеловал Джима в губы. — Дай мне немного времени, пожалуйста. И вообще, мог бы позвонить.

— Карен, — скомандовал Джим. Питер закатил глаза и глухо выдохнул. — Сколько?

— Тринадцать пропущенных от Джима, — ответила она, четко проговаривая каждый слог. — И два от мистера Старка.

— О, чёрт, — Пит помотал головой. — Надо позвонить папе, срочно. Не дай бог, он приедет, а ты здесь.

— Да расслабься. Два пропущенных не повод приезжать сюда. Далековато.

— А у тебя какой повод? — хитро прищурился Питер. Как будто что-то подозревал.

— Чего? — не понял Баки, нахмурившись.

— Зачем приехал?

— Ты не отвечал на телефон, а я соскучился. А ещё тебе пора пообедать.

— Я не хочу есть.

— Карен сказала, что ты сидишь над этой «штукой» уже семь часов кряду.

— Вот предательница, — проворчал Питер, но даже не думал отрываться от своего занятия. Костюм, чёрт подери, сам себя не починит.

Однако, стоило Питеру снова обратить свой взор на голограммный экран с кодом, как вдруг Джим резко обхватил его и перекинул через плечо. Сначала он хотел возмутиться, ведь ненавидел, когда кто-нибудь мешал его работе. Но потом счел это милым. Джим вытаскивал его из лаборатории, как принцессу из башни.

Его левая рука удобно обосновалась на заднице, и к этому у Питера тоже не было никаких претензий.

Джим принес три пакета с китайской едой, пару бутылок любимого имбирного лимонада и торт. На вопрос зачем, он ответил просто — захотелось. Усадив Питера за стол, Джим убрал два пакета с едой в холодильник, разогрел его любимую курицу с мандаринами и налил целый стакан лимонада.

Они сидели рядом и болтали. Питер, повернувшись вместе со стулом лицом к Джиму, положил ноги ему на колени и кивал на каждое сказанное в его адрес слово. Барнс вещал о последней их с Сэмом вылазке, когда по наводке Ника Фьюри они пытались поймать очередных плохих парней. Почему эти парни считались плохими, он не уточнил.

— Эта его птичка так раздражает, — сказал он в завершении всего и отставил коробку с едой в сторону. — Хочу отдохнуть от него.

— Да? И какие планы? На море поедешь? — хмыкнул Питер, выискивая куски курицы в рисе.

— Вообще, я думал провести эти выходные с тобой, — Джим откинулся на спинку стула и улыбнулся, совсем не удивившись округлившимся глазам Питера. Ничего нового ведь не случилось. — Если ты захочешь.

— И как ты себе это представляешь, — Питер насупился, убрал ноги с колен Барнса, сев прямо, и поставил коробочку с курицей и рисом на стол, не вытащив из нее палочки, — уедем и никому не скажем? И я обещал папе, что приеду к ним на выходные, Морган скучает. Я не могу просто отказаться от своих слов. Что я скажу? Я не могу бросить свой проект, это реально важно, Джим. Что ты улыбаешься, а?

— Ничего, детка, — он облизнулся. — Хоть бы что-то новое придумал, а то всегда одни и те же отговорки.

— Эй, это не отговорки. Просто я чрезмерно предусмотрительный. И ответственный. И не хочу никого подставлять. Или тебе мало одной оторванной руки?

— Сдается мне, что обещание Старка покалечить меня было совсем не про руку.

— Да боже, если тебе себя не жалко, то хотя бы обо мне подумай, — возмутился Паркер, в конец раскрасневшись от злости.

— Ты совсем меня не любишь, — Джим надул губу, изображая Питера. — Ну ладно. Как скажешь, мистер гений.

Питер вздохнул с облегчением и потянулся за стаканом с лимонадом, сделал глоток, чтобы насладиться приятным пощипыванием языка. Но тут же выплюнул все содержимое, обрызгав себя и Джима, услышав:

— Тогда, пожалуй, проведу эти выходные, флиртуя с Человеком-пауком.

Джим протянул Питеру салфетку, всё ещё улыбался и хитро смотрел на него. Паркер вытер лицо, губы и шею, а потом попытался оттереть пятна с белой футболки.

— Давно ты сдружился с Человеком-пауком? — прочистив горло, спросил Питер, когда попытки оттереть чертовы пятна стали очевидно провальными, а молчание начало давить.

— Ну месяц или два, я уже не помню, — хмыкнул Джим. — Если поставишь стирать сейчас, пятна уйдут.

— Так ты мне изменяешь? — не унимался Питер. С этой недовольной морщинкой между бровей он походил на Стива.

— Флирт — не измена, — фыркнул Джим, не согласившись. — Я постоянно наблюдаю за тем, как ты флиртуешь со своей семнадцатилетней подружкой, и ничего.

— И что, он тебя уже и на свидание звал? Наверное, любезно приглашал в свою постель. Или на ужин.

— О боги, ты совсем как Старк. Невинный флирт, больше ничего не было. Это же просто шутка. Я даже не пялился на его задницу, но вот не могу сказать, что он не смотрел на мою.

— Никаких выходных с Человеком-пауком, — строго сказал Питер. — Обещаешь?

— Обещаю, — Джим улыбнулся и, двинувшись ближе, легко поцеловал Пита.

Он хотел отстраниться и закончить ужин, но Питер крепко обвил свои руки вокруг его шеи и углубил поцелуй. И явно не собирался останавливаться. Он сел Барнсу на колени, рассмеялся ему прямо в губы, когда Джим провёл руками по его бедрам и сжал ягодицы.

— Когда ты пришел, я решил, что ты соскучился по сексу, — прошептал Питер между поцелуями.

— Ну не без этого, — честно ответил Джим, рукой залезая под футболку Пита. — Но это не то, что мне хотелось...

Питер заерзал на его коленях, откровенно терся задницей о пах, пошло облизывал губы, демонстрируя свой язычок, и при этом выглядел самым невинным созданием на всём белом свете. И, кажется, это была одна из миллиона причин, по которой Джим так сходил с ума.

— Ты просто ревнуешь, верно? — усмехнулся Джим, когда Питер стянул с себя футболку, и поцеловал оголившуюся кожу. Паркер, зарывшись рукой в волосы, прижимал Барнса сильнее к себе.

— Не дождёшься.

Руками Джим гладил спину Питера, надавливал пальцами на поясницу, заставляя выгибаться, и, абсолютно ничего не стыдясь, залезал руками в штаны. От тела Питера шел жар, он покраснел до самых ушей не из-за смущения, а из-за желания, которое вдруг охватило его. И Джим никогда не поверит, что такое рвение не связано с флиртом с Человеком-пауком.

Питер ловко расстегнул молнию на безрукавке Джима, так же быстро справился с пуговицами на рубашке и, наклонившись, лизнул сосок, затем легко прихватив его губами. Барнс глухо выдохнул сквозь зубы. Питер умел быть настойчивым, когда дело касалось его собственных желаний. Кажется, именно поэтому они оба оказались втянуты в эти отношения.

Домашние штаны Питера отлично тянулись, поэтому Джим без труда залез под резинку и ненавязчиво гладил член через ткань трусов, представляя, как было бы здорово уткнуться туда лицом. На очередное поглаживание Питер приподнялся, подставлялся под руку, как кот, и, прикрыв глаза, тихо постанывал. Его прикушенная губа выглядела до неприличия соблазнительно.

Всхлипнув от неожиданно резкого движения, Питер прижался к Барнсу грудью, поцеловал шею и языком коснулся мочки уха, снова что-то простонав. Джим ловил кайф от ощущений напряженного члена под собственной ладонью.

— Сам дойдёшь или тебя на руках донести? — прошептал он, ловя своими губами губы Пита.

— Куда?

— Ну, разве ты не хочешь уединиться?

— Мне здесь хорошо.

— Но…

— Перестань, — Питер приоткрыл глаза, и этот взгляд, такой сумасшедший, уже говорил Барнсу, что они никуда не пойдут. От желания даже колени задрожали. — Кесси здесь нет, Харли тоже. Хэппи за мной уже не следит, и в общем-то мы здесь в полном одиночестве. Ну, ещё Карен, но она же в лаборатории. Давай обесчестим этот стол.

— Думаю, малыш, все это сделано до нас, — ухмыльнулся Джим и снова поцеловал Питера.

— Хоть бы для приличия поспорил, — Питер улыбнулся, проехался задницей по коленям Барнса, сев так, чтобы ничто не мешало ему расстегнуть чертову молнию и залезть уже рукой в штаны.

Поняв его намерения, Джим взялся за свою молнию сам, расстегнул пуговицу на тугих джинсах, как вдруг услышал голос. И не чей-то посторонний, а вполне конкретный, легко узнаваемый. Старк, чёрт бы его побрал! Питер перепугался не меньше Барнса, слез с его колен, сел через стул и быстро схватил коробку с едой, выронив палочки.

Чтобы не мучиться с пуговицами на рубашке, Джим запахнул ее и быстро застегнул безрукавку.

— Я здесь, пап, — крикнул Питер, когда Старк в очередной раз позвал его по имени. — На кухне.

Питер всё ещё краснел, тяжело дышал, но довольно уплетал курицу, боковым взглядом поглядывая на полупустой стакан.

— А футболка? — тихо прошептал Джим, заметив оную под своими ногами.

— Всё нормально, — шикнул Пит, — кинь на стул. Она всё равно вся в лимонаде.

— Это глупо!

— Глупо было говорить, что два пропущенных — не страшно.

— Два и правда не страшно, а вот у третьего всегда есть последствия.

Питер закатил глаза. Теперь уже поздно разбираться в теории вероятностей, основанной на количестве пропущенных отцовских звонков. Джим, подняв упомянутую футболку, откинулся на спинку стула и застыл с каменным выражением лица. Несколько секунд спустя на кухне появился Тони во всей красе.

После стычки с Таносом и обеспечившего им победу щелчка, на лице Тони появились шрамы, на щеках и шее местами кожа стала светлее, и складывалась в красивый узор, похожие на ветвистое дерево. Когда Старк ловил Стива на разглядывании этого шрама, всегда шутил, что будь он моложе, заставил бы его сделать из этого красивую татуировку.

— Какого хрена здесь происходит? — резко спросил Старк, подойдя к Питеру. — К тебе Барнс приставал? Почему ты без майки?

— Никто ко мне не приставал, к сожалению, — Пит покачал головой.

— А чего лицо красное? — Тони прищурился, наклонившись близко-близко, и шмыгнул носом, как будто что-то вынюхивал.

— Имбирный лимонад. Я подавился и… В общем, красный и без майки.

— А он что здесь забыл?

Тони всё ещё с подозрением поглядывал на Барнса, который от такого взгляда даже аппетит потерял.

— Я просто привез ему ужин, — оправдался Джим, сложив руки на груди. — Забочусь о подрастающем поколении.

— Это, по-твоему, еда? — Старк вскинул брови, забрав у Питера его порцию курицы с мандаринами.

— Вообще-то, Питер обожает китайскую кухню. Это так, чтобы папочка знал.

— Не дерзи мне. Я и старику могу врезать.

— Я свою миссию выполнил, так что могу вернуться к своей обыденной жизни. Увидимся, Питер. До встречи, Старк.

Когда Барнс уходил, Питер с досадой смотрел ему вслед. А ведь был такой замечательный шанс провести время вместе без чужих глаз. Придвинувшись к столу, он косо смотрел на почти полный стакан с имбирным лимонадом, на оставленную упаковку с лапшой и слушал разглагольствования отца по поводу общения с Барнсом.

Боже, он уже столько раз нарушал все эти неписаные истины. Если бы Старк только знал, то, наверное, убил бы его на месте.

 

***

Все-таки в двадцать первом веке есть свои плюсы. Особенно, Барнс любил нынешние развлечения. Фильмы, музыка, интернет. Ты можешь посетить Лувр, сидя дома на диване, без всяких перелетов и рамок в аэропорту, разве это не то, в чем так нуждалось человечество?

Не так давно Сэм откуда-то притащил игровую приставку. Тогда они весь вечер играли в глупые игры и пили пиво, но сегодня Барнсу пришлось развлекать себя самому, потому что Уилсон снова ушел на свидание. Два часа не вставая, он сидел с джойстиком в руках и с силой жал кнопки, чтобы поскорее пройти миссию, с удивлением отмечал, что некоторые из игровых приемов можно попробовать на практике — на суперзлодеях, ну или на Уилсоне, когда он выбесит.

Он был в шаге от победы над злобным монстром, когда вдруг телефон тихо завибрировал, сбив его с толку. Звонил Питер. Джим поднял трубку, но не успел нажать на паузу в игре и продул, как последний неудачник — его уделали в сухую.

— Ты дома? — первым делом спросил Пит.

— Да.

— С Сэмом?

— Без, — с подозрением ответил Джим. — А что?

— Думаю, сколько пончиков брать. Буду через десять минут.

И положил трубку. Ухмыльнувшись себе под нос, Джим с грустью взглянул на экран, с которого его обидно обозвали лузером, и выключил телевизор.

Те десять минут, что дал ему Питер, Барнс уносил грязные чашки на кухню, собирал мусор и поднимал подушки с пола. Он даже успел быстро умыться, прополоскать рот и переплести нелепый хвост. А ещё он на всякий случай опустил жалюзи в спальне, ибо прекрасно знал, что от глаз Старка сложно спрятаться. И, если в безопасности своей квартиры он был абсолютно уверен, то за то, что происходило на улице, ручаться не мог.

Питер и правда принес пончики. Большую коробку пончиков с клубничным джемом, покрытых шоколадом и радужной посыпкой. Как иронично. Отдав коробку Джиму, он быстро скинул кеды и пошел прямиком в общую комнату-гостиную, плюхнулся на диван и растянулся.

Джим, так и не найдя куда пристроить коробку с пончиками, последовал за ним, встал напротив дивана и с любопытством наблюдал за Паркером, пытаясь предугадать, что же его ждет дальше.

— Какими судьбами? — поинтересовался он, взглянув на Питера сверху вниз.

— Соскучился, — ответил Пит, улыбнувшись. — Что думаешь насчет дорожного путешествия до ближайшего Диснейленда?

— Тебе что, _пять_? — Джим закатил глаза и присел на диван рядом с Паркером. — На кой тебе сдался этот Диснейленд?

— Не знаю, — Пит пожал плечами. — Надоело сидеть в лаборатории двадцать четыре часа в сутки, придумывая новые стрелы для Соколиного глаза.

— Тебя кто-то обидел? — Джим поставил коробку с пончиками на пол и притянул Питера к себе. Тот сел, поджав ноги под себя, и положил голову на плечо Барнса.

— Нет, — Пит мотнул головой. — Я просто ищу повод.

— Повод для чего? — не понял Барнс, нахмурившись.

— А, знаешь, неважно, — Пит помотал головой.

— Пити?

Джим попытался посмотреть на Питера, но тот уткнулся лбом в сгиб его шеи. И боже, в этом жесте не было ничего хорошего.

— Ты что, пил? — с сарказмом спросил Барнс.

— Да не пил я, с чего ты взял? Просто подумал, что…

Он снова замолчал, глухо выдохнув. Руки дрожали, и Барнс чувствовал каждую напряженную часть его тела. Ну, почти каждую. Он провел пальцами по щеке Паркера, улыбнулся, убрав в сторону челку, и пригладил торчащий на брови волосок. Легко поцеловал кончик носа, затем — щеку, мочку уха, шею, подбородок и только потом коснулся губ.

Они столкнулись лбами в попытке поцеловаться по-французски и засмеялись, в унисон друг другу.

— Так о чём ты там думал?

— Думал о том, что пора раскрыть секрет общественности.

— Ты хочешь рассказать Старку, что мы встречаемся?

— Ну… В общем, да. В последний раз, когда он нас застукал, столько всего выслушать пришлось. Не пойму, почему папа считает тебя опасным, — произнес Питер, коснувшись пальцами губ Джима, а потом обнял его за шею, снова положив голову на плечо.

— Тебе перечислить в хронологическом порядке или в порядке важности моих поступков для истории?

— Это был не ты, мы уже говорили об этом. Так что думаешь? Я не могу рассказать, не согласовав с тобой. Тебя ведь тоже коснется.

— Не любишь хранить тайны? — Джим поднял брови.

— А кто любит?

— Дашь мне время подумать? — на вопрос Барнса Питер сразу кивнул. — Куда лучше переехать, чтобы Старк меня не нашел?

— В космос, — усмехнулся Паркер. — Я замерз, у тебя есть кофе?

— Может, лучше рома?

Вместо ответа Питер покачал головой. Кофе так кофе. Взъерошив волосы Паркера, Джим улыбнулся и легко поцеловал. Он поднялся с дивана, сделал шаг влево и с ужасом взглянул себе под ноги. Питер проследил за его взглядом, а потом начал заливисто смеяться.

Нога Барнса угодила прямо в коробку с пончиками, разорвав крышку. Ощущение не из приятных. Зато он точно мог сказать, что выпечка свежая, хотя теперь уже несъедобная. Он чувствовал, как по ноге размазался шоколад, а клубничный джем просочился сквозь пальцы.

А ещё его до чертиков злил звонкий смех Питера, который только что не катался по дивану, потому что конструкция оного не позволяла. Наклонившись, он сунул руку в коробку и достал несколько кусочков теста, следом запустив их в хохочущего Паркера. Шоколад попал на волосы Питера, джем — на лоб и кончик носа. Кусочки теста прилипли на ресницы. И абсолютно всё из этого попало на футболку Пита.

— И за что мне это? — отчаянно спросил Питер. Он не злился, всё ещё улыбался, провалив все попытки выглядеть суровым. — Я всего лишь хотел угостить тебя любимыми пончиками.

— С тобой я вечно теряю бдительность, — проворчал Барнс. Он вытащил ногу из коробки и, плюхнувшись обратно на диван, попытался убрать крошки и шоколад с испачканной стопы.

— О, пойман с поличным, — Питер заулыбался, его щеки порозовели. — Украл твоё сердце. Помочь с этим?

— И как же? Донесешь меня до ванной, чтобы это смыть?

— Ну, если бы твои ноги были стерильно чистыми, прежде чем ты вляпался в это дерьмо, я бы просто слизал весь шоколад и клубничный джем.

— Фетишист, — Барнс ухмыльнулся, хихикнув. — Ты со мной?

— Куда? — не понял Питер.

— В душ. У тебя всё лицо в пончиках.

— Вот и спрашивается, кто тебя просил, — начал возмущаться Паркер, но резко умолк, взглянув на футболку. — А хотя, ты прав. Время принять душ. У тебя найдется футболка моего размера?

— Ты ведь в курсе, что эта футболка, — Джим указал на испачканную футболку, что висела на Питере, — тоже моя, верно?

— Угу, давно пора было её сменить. Теперь вот есть повод.

Питер вскочил и направился в сторону ванной комнаты, едва не забыв про Барнса.

Они начали целоваться еще на подходе к ванной, та самая футболка улетела в спальню Джима на полпути к цели. Дверь они всё-таки закрыли, на случай если Сэм рано вернется. Ещё не хватало, чтобы этот пернатый портил им _свидание_.

 

***

Питер аккуратно поднимался по ступенькам, бубня себе под нос. Он делал столько важных для мира вещей, никогда не бежал от опасности и даже не побоялся пригласить на свидание парня с плохой репутацией. Но почему-то он никак не мог решиться рассказать этому самому парню правду, открыть ему настоящего себя. Может быть, было бы легче, не играй он на две стороны?

Пятница поприветствовала его на входе, выдернув из захватившего потока мыслей. Питер поздоровался и уже с улыбкой перешагнул порог родительского дома всех Мстителей.

— Питер? — послышался голос Стива, и парень повернул голову.

Стив и Тони лежали на диване перед телевизором и совсем не походили на супергероев. Тони уснул в объятиях Стива, пока тот смотрел очередной черно-белый фильм. Какое-то время Питер мялся у порога, не решаясь сделать шаг навстречу, потому как совершенно не хотел рушить их покой. После всего, что случилось, они заслужили это уединение, это время только для самих себя и друг друга.

— Ты поздно, — Стив не шептал, но Тони не просыпался, даже не ворочался, должно быть, сильно устал. — Что-то случилось?

— Ну, — протянул Пит, поджав губы. — Пришлось немного полетать над городом в трико. Никак не могу разобраться с неполадками в железном костюме.

— Тебя тревожит только костюм? Или есть что-то ещё?

— Да, только костюм. Если ты не против, я пойду найду что-нибудь перекусить.

— Конечно, — Стив добродушно ухмыльнулся.

Развернувшись в другую сторону, Питер выдохнул. Он сделал несколько шагов в сторону кухни, как вдруг застыл на месте. Стив за ним не следил, во всяком случае паучье чутье не трезвонило об этом, но ему отчего-то хотелось повернуться и рассказать Капитану в отставке всё, как есть.

В конце концов, если он не мог решить проблему, почему бы просто не переложить её на чужие плечи? У Стива за плечами большой жизненный опыт, которым он вполне может поделиться, стоит только попросить.

— Пап, я хотел спросить, — Пит развернулся на месте и за пару широких шагов преодолел расстояние до ближайшего кресла, бесшумно плюхнувшись в него. — Только ему ни слова, — перейдя на шёпот, Питер указал на мирно спящего Тони.

— Что ты хотел узнать? — спокойно поинтересовался Стив, улыбнувшись. Он больше не кидал косых взглядов на телевизор, вместо этого сосредоточив всё своё внимание исключительно на Питере.

— У меня возникла одна неловкая ситуация. Знаю, что глупо было скрывать, но я кое с кем встречаюсь уже восемь месяцев.

Стив в удивлении поднял брови, но тактично промолчал.

— Он хороший, — поспешил объясниться Питер, видя недоумение в глазах отца. — Серьезно. Высокий, красивый, добрый… В общем, я от него без ума настолько, что однажды, когда встретил его случайно, стал флиртовать, забыв, что моё лицо спрятано под маской Человека-паука. И теперь я не знаю, как рассказать ему правду.

— Для начала, — Стив выдержал небольшую паузу, давая Паркеру возможность сбежать, если вдруг он передумал обсуждать с ним такой личный вопрос, — подумай, стоит ли ему рассказывать твой самый большой секрет. А затем дождись пока он что-нибудь эдакое вытворит, чтобы под шумок рассказать ему, что ты — Человек-паук.

— Это что же такое он должен сделать, чтобы мой секрет стал совершенно _не важным_?

— Пригласить Человека-паука на свидание.

— Что? — Питер громко возмутился. — Говоришь, как отец.

— Ну, так и есть. Мои советы никогда не работают, — ухмыльнулся Стив. — Я бы использовал эффект неожиданности.

— Это как?

— Ну, к примеру, однажды утром он предложит тебе позавтракать, спросит: чай или кофе, а ты в ответ выдашь ему свой секрет...

Питер нахмурился, кинув на Стива взгляд, полный недоумения. Да уж, совет действительно был так себе. Паркер сидел молча и кивал, пустым взглядом блуждал по комнате, потому что не мог сосредоточиться на одной точке. Сколько бы он так просидел, неизвестно. Но, то ли к удаче, то ли по счастливой случайности, послышался топот детских ног, и вскоре на лестнице появилась Морган.

— Питер! — вскрикнула она довольно и уже через несколько секунд стояла подле него и хватала за руки. — Ты пришел!

— Малышка, — заулыбался Пит, — ты почему не спишь?

— Потому что мне никто не рассказал сказку перед сном, — пролепетала Морган, взглянув на Питера снизу вверх. — Хочу историю про геройские приключения.

Стив наблюдал за Питером и Морган с улыбкой. Морган обожала Питера едва ли не так же сильно, как и Тони, но, однозначно, привязалась к Паркеру сильнее, чем к Стиву. Тот не обижался, но немного завидовал. Чуть-чуть. Так, как может завидовать бывший Капитан Америка.

— Человек-паук – герой? — спросил Питер, усадив девочку на колени.

— Он в костюме и помогает людям, — сказала Морган, а потом широко раскрыла глаза. — Ты с ним знаком?

— Можно и так сказать, — грустно вздохнул Питер. Наверное, Морган не перестала бы его любить, узнай она правду о личности Человека-паука. — И у меня есть множество историй о его приключениях.

— Расскажи! — у Морган вспыхнули глаза от счастья. — Все-все-все!

— Я захвачу вкусняшек на кухне, — шепотом сказал Питер. Морган довольно улыбнулась. Что-что, а секреты она любила. — Встретимся в твоей комнате.

Морган быстро слезла с колен Питера и побежала в сторону своей комнаты, нараспев повторяя «Человек-паук — герой». Он уже заслужил звание «Братишка года», так что вполне мог позволить себе немного задержаться на кухне, чтобы перекусить чем-то помимо мармеладных мишек. Размышляя о том, какой сэндвич лучше приготовить, Пит поднялся с кресла и пожелал Стиву приятного вечера, но, прежде чем он успел сделать шаг в сторону кухни, Роджерс задал еще один вопрос, который привел его в ступор.

Широко раскрыв глаза, Питер сглотнул и помотал головой.

— Прости, что? — переспросил он, пытаясь быстро придумать ответ.

— Ты готов рассказать своему парню свой самый страшный секрет, но не хочешь познакомить его с нами?

— Ну, я закинул удочку, — стушевался Пит, отводя взгляд. — Но он пока не ответил. Ну, то есть… Чёрт. Любой бы испугался. Вы с папой — легенды. Не так-то просто представить вас… кому бы то ни было.

Стив усмехнулся.

— Интересно, это он нас так боится _или ты_?

От ответа Питера спас внезапно проснувшийся Тони. Он потянулся, легко поцеловал Стива в щеку, а потом предложил сменить узкий диван на широкую кровать. За сонной пеленой Тони просто не заметил смущающегося Питера. Так было даже лучше.

 

***

Руки дрожали. Питер опирался на локти, стараясь не свалиться с дивана, и время от времени поглядывал на Барнса, устроившегося между его разведенных ног. Сосал он просто отлично, Питеру даже не требовалось направлять или просить о чём-то. Джим делал всё настолько правильно, что слова и движения были лишними.

Поэтому единственным словом, разбавляющим вопиюще неприличные хлюпанья и прерывающим сладостные стоны, было его имя. Питер нашептывал тихое «Джим», выдыхал в сбитом к черту ритме, шипел, сильно сжимая зубы. И это тот самый знак — до разрядки всего ничего. Знак, которым сложно было не наслаждаться.

Волосы Барнса были убраны, подвязаны шнурком в небольшой, но аккуратный хвостик. Питер видел его нос, покрасневшие щеки, губы, прикрытые веки. И ладони, прижатые к его бедрам. И это было так же прекрасно, как чувствовать его влажный, жаркий рот поверх своего члена. Поэтому, когда вдруг Джим оторвался от своего занятия и выпустил член изо рта, напоследок лизнув головку, Питер разочарованно застонал и полностью лег на спину.

— Тебя сегодня просто не сломить, — пробормотал Барнс, прочистив горло. Он тяжело дышал, гладя бедра Питера. — Расслабься, иначе всё будет без толку.

— Просто продолжай.

— Я недостаточно глубоко беру? Или твой мозг вместо пошлых фантазий рисует тебе программный код?

— Джим, прошу.

— Ну, или ты просто забыл, что на базе, кроме нас, есть и другие люди, — Барнс несколько раз провел рукой по члену. — И если они зайдут сюда, то не видать мне прощения. Хотя, может, им понравится наблюдать за тем, как ты трахаешь мой рот.

— Серьезно, Джим, не зли меня…

— Так я тоже серьезно. Может, сам сделаешь, как надо? Мой рот в твоем распоряжении.

— А чего не задница? — улыбнулся Питер, повеселев.

— Подготавливать долго, — покачал головой Барнс. — Ну, что скажешь? Можешь представлять, что трахаешь задницу, я не обижусь. Мое лицо выглядит так же великолепно, как мой зад.

— Дурак, — Питер рассмеялся и легко шлепнул по щеке членом.

Улыбнувшись, Барнс сел, облокотившись на спину, и с интересом наблюдал за Паркером, который сначала просто смотрел на него, лаская член рукой, а потом встал прямо на диван, долго пристраивался так, чтобы было удобно. Джим придерживал его член губами.

Крепко вцепившись в спинку, Питер двинул бедрами на пробу, потом еще раз и еще. Все движения были медленными до тех пор, пока Барнс руками не схватил его за задницу и не заставил вставить на всю длину. После все пошло как по маслу: Питер крепко держался, двигал бёдрами и шептал это свое «Джим» с перерывами на вдохи.

Так дело пошло быстрее, и уже через пару минут Питер понял, что надолго его не хватит. Хотя куда уж дольше? Джеймс, кажется, уже едва мог дышать. Он ускорился, сильнее сжал спинку дивана и закинул голову, откровенно наслаждаясь таким положением дел.

Под напором сильных пальцев, обивка на спинке лопнула. Питер кончил под треск рвущейся ткани, навалился всем весом на Барнса и получил тычок под ребра с призывом вытащить своё хозяйство из чужого рта.

— Блять, прости, — он сполз на колени Джиму, уткнулся ему в шею, пытаясь восстановить дыхание. — Это что, моя футболка?

— А чем мне еще вытирать твою сперму? — ухмыльнулся Барнс. — Смотри, даже по шее потекла. Ты в порядке?

— Ага.

— Тогда натягивай штанишки, пока никто не решил нас проведать. Целовать меня не советую. Слишком много спермы, надо рот прополоскать.

Питер закатил глаза, но всё-таки чмокнул Джима в уголок губ и старался не кривиться, почувствовав странный привкус на губах.

Штаны нашлись на полу. Паркер, последовав совету, быстро надел их и лег, подмяв под себя испачканную футболку. Взглянув на экран телевизора, он охнул и предпочел не думать о том, что они только что занимались сексом под «Спанч Боба». В конце концов, они всегда трахались под телевизор, чтобы их долгое совместное времяпровождения не казалось подозрительным, так что кто знает, какие шоу он пропустил.

— Ты вроде хотел о чём-то поговорить, — Джим массировал его стопы. Он чувствовал лишнее напряжение и, если честно, надеялся, что минета будет достаточно, чтобы его снять, но, похоже, в этот раз такой способ не сработал.

— Да, хотел, пока ты не залез руками мне в штаны.

— Это пройденный этап. Я проголодался, сгоняю на кухню и поговорим. Тебе взять что-нибудь?

— Я… — начал Питер, но вдруг замолчал, вспомнив папин совет.

— Никак не вспомню, что значит молчание, — съязвил Джим.

И вот он шанс, просто отличный момент, чтобы ляпнуть глупость. Такую глупость, которая может стоить ему многого. Может, все-таки стоит ещё подождать? Собраться с мыслями? А может, вообще лучше спрятаться за броней Человека-паука, чтобы увеличить шанс сбежать?

— Я… — снова начал Питер, уже готовый сказать всё, как есть. Но, то ли долго собирался, то ли просто сдался под настойчивым взглядом Барнса, и ляпнул совсем не то, что хотел сказать. — Я тебя люблю.

И улыбнулся.

— И я тебя люблю, детка, но давай о главном. На кухне лежит еда, а я ну очень проголодался.

Питер усмехнулся и помотал головой. Он так разнервничался, что о еде и думать не мог, поэтому улыбнулся, пытаясь скрыть волнение. Джим пробормотал ещё что-то, а потом ушел на кухню, и в течение десяти минут Пит разглядывал потолок и думал об упущенной возможности.

А ещё размышлял о том, что о своей второй сущности следовало сразу рассказать Баки. Мало ли что может случится с Человеком-пауком, а тот и не узнает, почему его Питер не отвечает на звонки. Тогда, в самом начале их тайного романа, всё было гораздо проще и воспринялось бы легче. Ну, потому что, алло, мы только пережили конец света, чувак, кем мне еще быть, как не героем? Тем более, когда за спиной стоят Капитан Америка и Железный Человек.

Потом пришел Джеймс. Кинул ему пакет чипсов и баночку тропического лимонада. Сам Барнс уплетал сэндвич с индейкой, который выглядел так аппетитно, что у Пита свело желудок. Ну, или это опять нервы.

— Что случилось-то? — спросил Джим, кинув встревоженный взгляд на Питера. — Опять язык проглотил?

— Потерял дар речи от прелестного зрелища, — пошутил Пит и ухмыльнулся. На щеках Барнса вдруг зацвел легкий румянец. — Ты так же выглядишь, когда Человек-паук флиртует с тобой?

— А это важно?

— Просто пытаюсь понять, чем ты его так очаровал, — сказал Питер с издевкой и отложил в сторону чипсы.

— Тем же, чем и тебя, — Барнс показал язык.

— Не думал, что ты перед каждым встречным снимаешь штаны.

Джим возмутился, даже успел шлепнуть Пита по заднице, как раздался сигнал тревоги.

— Мне пора, — он поцеловал Питера в щёку и поспешил навстречу приключениям.

В такие моменты Питер его не задерживал. Потому что знал, что где-то в лаборатории в этот самый момент пищит его коммуникатор.

 

***

Питер прыгал по крышам, связывая паутиной одного агента за другим. Чьи это были агенты, на кого работали, никто не мог сказать. Карен порылась в базах, но тоже ничего не нашла.

Должно быть, эти люди тщательно готовились, раз Питеру пришлось гонять по кругу тех, кто пытался скрыться, пока остальные Мстители выполняли работу, с которой «ребенок» не справится. И хоть Пит понимал, что это лишь способ спасти ему жизнь, всё равно обижался. Самую малость. Ему уже давно не шестнадцать.

— Привет, Паучок, — поздоровался с ним Скотт, пролетавший мимо на одном из своих муравьев. — Ты чего такой кислый? Расстроился, что из самого пекла тебя выперли?

Вздохнув, Питер лишь помотал головой. Отвечать что-то Скотту не было смысла, тот улетел далеко вперед, несмотря на то, что его транспортное средство — проклятый муравей. И вот этому действительно маленькому существу можно сражаться с плохими ребятами, бить им морды, пока Питер со всей своей мощью прикрывает тыл.

Он продолжил качаться на паутине, высматривая вдалеке стремящихся к полю битвы агентов. И чем он хуже других? До него доносились звуки взрывов, свист крыльев Сокола, которые теперь окрасились в цвета американского флага. И вроде бы всё шло хорошо, пока на общем канале не появился Железный Человек. Питер широко раскрыл глаза, услышав знакомый голос, а следом за ним выслушал полную брани речь от Стива Роджерса, который выступал координатором данной стычки.

— О боже, папочка и мамочка ссорятся, — пискнул Питер себе под нос. — Я должен это видеть.

— Питер, — отозвалась Карен, молчавшая весь тот час, в который он ругался на свою несчастную участь. — Мне кажется, вам следует это предотвратить.

— Ты никогда не слушаешь, что я говорю о моих родителях, верно?

— Наоборот. Я делаю выводы. В прошлый раз во время крупной ссоры, с участием супергероев, они…

— Да понял я, понял.

Поставив несколько паучьих ловушек, Питер все-таки последовал совету Карен. Он не собирался лезть под пули, но считал, что его появление действительно может повлиять и на Стива, и на Тони.

Через пару минут Питер уже наблюдал за ними с крыши одного из домов. Судя по всему, Стива и Тони отключили от общей линии связи, чтобы они не мешали всем работать своей бессмысленной руганью. Но Пит видел, как двигались губы Роджерса, и что Тони был в костюме Железного Человека.

— Где он достал это старье? — нахмурился Питер, вглядываясь. — Ужас. Этот дизайн устарел ещё в прошлом веке. Ой, а откуда здесь Джим? Он же сказал, что уезжает в Чикаго. А я даже припомнить ему об этом не смогу. Вот засада. Или погоди, стой, он меня обманывает? Это не к добру, Карен, не к добру. Согласно статистике…

— Питер, слева! — предупредительно сказала Карен и даже включила ту ужасно бесящую сирену, которую, конечно, услышали все, и вот его присутствие здесь уже не тайна.

Грациозно отпрыгнув в сторону, Питер сделал сальто прямо в воздухе и уклонился от выстрела. Снаряд, коснувшись крыши, разорвался. За ним последовал ещё один и еще. Кто-то целенаправленно стрелял в Питера, который едва успевал уворачиваться. Эти маневры мешали ему сосредоточиться и выследить стреляющих по нему ублюдков. Неужели паучьи ловушки не сработали?

— Карен, ты что-нибудь видишь? — уворачиваясь от очередной бомбы, спросил Питер. Карен показала ему что-то, но из-за взрыва, он снова упустил зацепку.

— Следуйте на северо-восток, Питер.

Паучье чутье выло, и ничего не оставалось, кроме как следовать указаниям компьютера. В конце концов, Карен еще никогда его не подводила. Он старался четко выполнять все указания, чтобы сосредоточиться на конечной цели, но каждый новый взрыв отвлекал. Мысли о пострадавших из-за его оплошности отнюдь не добавляли уверенности.

Ему казалось, что этот «побег-погоня» длился целую вечность. Может, всему виной охватившая его паника. Может, та неизвестность, которая крылась за нападавшим. Но, когда вдруг всё прекратилось (в тот самый момент, когда он был так близко к конечной цели), он остановился, зацепившись за пожарную лестницу одного из домов. Кинув взгляд вниз, он увидел Барнса, который, очевидно, взял нападавшего в заложники.

Парень сидел в инвалидном кресле, отборно ругался и даже пытался сопротивляться, но Барнс не испытывал к нему ни жалости, ни сочувствия. На руки и на ноги надел магнитные наручни и ухмыльнулся, кинув взгляд на добычу. Питера он не заметил.

Было в этом что-то особенное. Питер наблюдал за Барнсом, за таким Барнсом, которого никогда не видел без собственной маски. В бою он всегда был хорош, да что там в бою, разве это уместное ограничение? Джим хорош всегда, и с этим не стоит спорить. Он поправил волосы, оглядываясь по сторонам, болтал что-то по общей связи, но Питер отключился от канала, когда Карен начала давать ему рекомендации. Как раз для того, чтобы избежать вот таких вот последствий.

— Питер, — вдруг заговорила Карен, когда Пит тяжело вздохнул. — Мне кажется, сейчас подходящий момент, чтобы сказать Джиму правду.

— Ага, как ты себе это представляешь? — Пит нахмурился. — Привет, спасибо, что спас мне жизнь. И прости, что я с тобой флиртовал. Кстати, прощальный секс был шикарен, но какого хрена ты не в Чикаго?

— Немного грубо, не находите?

— Да уж, немного, — Паркер покачал головой. — Подожди, что он делает?

Джим отвернулся от заложника, который хоть и был скован наручниками, беспомощным отнюдь не выглядел. Питер видел, как тот пытался повернуть какой-то рычаг на своем кресле. Кровь застыла, сердце бешено заколотилось. Опасность была где-то рядом, и Пит чувствовал это слишком хорошо, чтобы сомневаться в правильности своих суждений.

Всё остальное было как в тумане. Он закричал, громко и с чувством, чтобы Джим обратил внимание на заложника, зацепился паутиной за крышу соседнего здания и подпрыгнул, намереваясь обезвредить надвигающуюся угрозу. Летающие снаряды возникли словно из ниоткуда, со всех сторон летели в сторону Питера, и боже, даже самые знаменитые звезды цирка «Дю Солей» позавидовали бы маневренности Человека- паука в этот самый момент.

Все шло хорошо, он отбивался от бомб, пока Джим там внизу заставлял этого свихнувшегося суперзлодея прекратить сие безобразие (конечно, Джим использовал немного другие слова для выражения своего негодования и, кажется, даже пустил в ход русский). Но один из последних снарядов, который никто из них не заметил, угодил прямо Питеру в спину.

Потеряв равновесие, Питер не сумел зацепиться паутиной хоть за что-нибудь, а потом покраснел, когда услышал неутешительные новости от Карен. При взрыве отвались пластина, прикрывающая поясницу и задницу, одежда, что была под костюмом загорелась, и Карен экстренно ее потушила. Паркер охнул.

Ведь это значило, что его зад и поясница мерзли не просто так.

Это значило, что он летел вниз, сверкая своими оголившимися прелестями.

А веб-шутеры отказывались работать.

К счастью, он не разбился об асфальт. Джим, как настоящий герой, поймал его. Об его руки Пит сильно ударился, вероятно, выйдут синяки, но он хотя бы жив. Пытаясь отдышаться и откинуть подкативший вдруг страх, Питер взглянул на Барнса, у которого на лице было написано слишком много. Боже, он переживал за него, переживал за Человека-паука и спас ему жизнь. Отличный момент для легкого флирта, кстати.

— Кажется, я должен поблагодарить тебя, — выдохнул Питер, стараясь звучать не так разбито, как он себя чувствовал. Металлическая рука Джима была аккурат под его задницей. Это плохо. Это очень-очень плохо. — Тебе не следовало так слепо бежать за мной, я бы справился и сам. Но всё равно спасибо. Может, уже отпустишь меня? Ветер, знаешь, поддувает.

Однако Джим лишь хлопал глазами. Это чертовски неловко.

Почему-то Питер воздерживался от попыток выбраться самостоятельно. То ли потому что знал, что Джим может переломать ему все кости, то ли от того, что не очень-то и хотел сбегать. Может, Карен была права и это самый подходящий момент, чтобы наконец признаться ему во всем? Почему даже признаться ему в любви было проще, а?

— Слушайте, мистер Зимний Солдат или как вас лучше называть? Мистер Баки? Так подходит. Так вот, мистер Баки, я прошу вас…

— Какого хрена здесь происходит, Питер? — перебил его Джим, встряхнув.

— Ну, судя по всему, какой-то психопат собирался меня прикончить, а ты вызвался мне помочь и…. Стой, как ты меня назвал? У меня что маска слетела? — он руками ощупал лицо и выдохнул, когда понял, что маска всё ещё при нем. — Как ты узнал, что это я?

— Да ты полный идиот!

— А ты, как я смею заметить, не в Чикаго!

— Какого ты мне сразу не сказал?

— Ну блин, я думал, ты знаешь! — возмутился Питер. На этот раз он хотел спрыгнуть на землю, но Джим сильно сжал его ногу и ее свело судорогой. — А когда понял, что нет, рассказать мой самый большой секрет уже не мог. Это не так-то просто, взять сказать, что я — Человек-паук.

— Ты только что это сказал, и ведь не умер.

— Я боялся твоей реакции. И, как вижу, не зря. Как ты вообще меня узнал?

— Да какая разница, — недовольно рявкнул Барнс, и Питер почувствовал, как тот сильнее сжал руку на бедре. — Узнал и узнал.

— О боже мой, о Тор, сын Одина, быть не может, что ты узнал меня по заднице! Ты нормальный вообще?

— На ней остались характерные отметины от металлических пальцев.

— Ну спасибо, теперь все об этом знают. Отпусти меня уже.

Джим сделал всё, как его просили. А ещё попросил Старка забрать своего сына куда подальше, ибо его голая задница может отвлечь остальных Мстителей от работы. Питер взбесился, но ничего не сказал, молча прижался к стене, чтобы не светить своими достоинствами и ждал, когда же появится Железный Человек.

А ещё он наблюдал за Джимом, который спокойно вернулся к работе. Мог бы хоть слово сказать, но нет, он только иногда кидал мимолетные взгляды на Питера и пытался понять, что особенного в этом инвалидном кресле, раз по нажатию кнопки оно призывает всяких демонов.

Старк, однако, не торопился, и Питер, уставший просто стоять, решил все-таки задать Джиму пару вопросов. Он немного остыл и понимал, что уже не сорвется, если их не накроет какой-нибудь новой катастрофой.

— Кажется, папа тебя не слышал, — начал он, подняв взгляд к небу. — Долго его нет.

— Наверное, всё ещё собачится со Стивом, заботящимся о его безопасности, — безэмоционально ответил Барнс, даже не взглянув на Питера.

— Что ты с ним сделал? — спросил Паркер, кивнув на заложника: он лежал на асфальте со скованными руками и ногами и не двигался. Совсем. — Убил, что ли?

— Стоило бы. Но я просто ударил его электрошокером.

Пит шмыгнул носом.

— Может, поговорим?

— И о чем же? — и снова даже не посмотрел на него. Вместо того, чтобы построить диалог, Барнс разбирался с креслом. То ли просто разбирал это кресло. Хотя, в таком случае, почему бы просто не разбить его своей рукой?

— Ну, ты узнал обо мне правду. Но не сказал об этом ни слова.

— Поле боя не место разводить нюни. Старк и Роджерс вон решили выяснить отношения, и к чему это привело? Ты голой задницей прижимаешься к бетонной стене, рискуя застудить свои яйца.

— Я даже не понимаю, злишься ты или просто разочарован. И ты не представляешь, как это бесит.

— Это хотя бы объясняет, почему Человек-паук флиртовал со мной. Потому что он, как оказалось, мой парень, — с этими словами Барнс выдрал приличное количество проводов из подлокотников на кресле. — Зачем тогда делал вид, что ревнуешь?

— Серьезно? Ты рассказывал мне, как кто-то другой флиртует с тобой. Я не мог оставить это без внимания.

— Мог бы. Ревновать к самому себе, как минимум, бессмысленно. Что из этого оперативка? Старк сказал, что обычно в ней можно найти что-то интересное, скрытые ячейки памяти и что-то еще.

— Дай, я посмотрю.

Питер подошел ближе, присел, вглядываясь в сломанный подлокотник. Вырванные провода мешали обзору, но кое-как он всё-таки разглядел две крохотные пластины. Достав их, он выпрямился и протянул их Барнсу. Тот сначала глупо смотрел на две странные детали, как будто пытаясь понять, что из них вообще можно достать, но потом перевел теплый взгляд на Питера и улыбнулся.

— Как минимум, я рад, что с тобой всё в порядке, — выдохнул он, пряча схемы в карман своей безрукавки. — Спасибо за помощь. Всё остальное предлагаю обсудить позже, и…

Джим вдруг замолчал, кинув взгляд куда-то за спину Питера. Паркер не стал медлить и повернулся. Скованный парень зашевелился, он смотрел на них, не отрывая взгляда, и довольно улыбался.

— Я его убью, — фыркнул Барнс. — Этот ублюдок на тебя пялится.

— Тише ты, на меня многие пялятся, — попытался оправдаться Питер. Убийство тут явно не к месту. — Это не повод убивать. Просто выруби его.

Вздохнув, Барнс нехотя сделал то, что предложил Питер и снова вырубил парня электрошокером. Тот секунд десять корчился, беззвучно открыл рот и вскоре снова вырубился.

— Что-то мне подсказывает, что ты — его личная цель, детка, — хмыкнул Джим, снова подойдя к Питеру. — Что ты ему сделал?

— Я его в первый раз вижу, — возмутился Питер, но резко замолчал, когда Джим обнял его за талию и положил ладони на оголенные ягодицы. — Вот сразу бы так. У тебя руки такие горячие.

Барнс усмехнулся и поцеловал маску в том месте, где, по его мнению, должны были быть губы Питера. Паркер засмеялся, руками обнял Джима за шею.

— Ты не злишься, — тихо пробормотал он.

— Не-а. Горжусь тем, что мой парень — герой. Конечно, теперь одной головной болью больше, но кто говорил, что будет легко?

— Но ты всегда прикроешь мой зад?

— Несомненно.

Может, это и было глупо, по-детски и совсем не к месту, но Питер задрал маску до носа и поцеловал Джима. Привкус пыли почти не испортил поцелуй. Но вот что его по-настоящему испортило, так это появление всей команды, которая, похоже, осталась без работы, когда Баки сломал кресло.

— Убери свои руки от моего сына, пока я не вырвал тебе единственную живую руку, — вскрикнул Старк, заставив Питера повернуться на его голос.

— О боже, только не это, — Пит развернулся и прижался спиной к груди Джима, давая понять всем вокруг, что не даст его в обиду.

— Да я надеру тебе зад, Барнс!

Питер вздохнул. Почему в его семье всё так не просто?

 

***

Поставив перед Питером коробку «Хэппи Мил», Джим с угрюмым видом сел напротив и сразу же развернул свой бургер с двумя котлетами и сыром между ними. В окно «МакДональдса» светило утреннее солнце, а вокруг не было ни души. Парень за кассой так перепугался, увидев перед собой Зимнего Солдата, что согласился выполнить любые его желания. Так он и отвоевал нормальные бургеры, а не ту хрень, что обычно дают на завтрак.

В отличие от Барнса, Питер не торопился приступать к еде. Конечно, желудок издавал страшные звуки и сжимался, как будто бы поедал сам себя, но аппетита совсем не было.

В гражданском они выглядели не так отважно, а главное — не глупо. Джим забрал свои волосы в хвост, и Питер с наслаждением пялился на них, надеясь, что скоро можно будет плести косы перед каждым новым заданием. Помимо этого, Джим напялил на себя толстовку с Человеком-пауком, которую ему подарил Сэм, и черные штаны, что стройнили его ноги.

— Тебе жевать не больно? — спросил Питер, разглядывая синяк на щеке. Разбитая губа тоже выглядела так себе. Их драка была короткой: Стив загородил Тони путь к Барнсу, но тот всё равно умудрился отвесить ему пощечину.

Барнс помотал головой. С набитым ртом не разговаривают, и он всегда придерживался этого правила. Ну и, если честно, немного злился на Пита. Если бы он только знал, чем это обернется, то в погоню за Паучком отправил бы Ванду.

— Что он тебе сказал? — шепотом поинтересовался Питер, вместо ответа получив яростный взгляд. — Между прочим, меня это тоже касается. Ты же понимаешь, что не нужно делать всё так, как он говорит? Папа… Он успокоится, дай ему время.

— Лишь бы не использовал меня в качестве груши, — буркнул Джим, положив остатки бургера в коробку. Он потянулся к стаканчику с колой и, сняв крышку и вытащив трубочку, сделал пару глотков. — Ешь давай. Я взял тебе нагетсы и морковные дольки.

— Я с ним поговорю, всё объясню. Не переживай ты так.

— Он сказал, что я на тебе жениться должен, но только он не даст нам «своего отцовского благословения». Стив хотя бы не так критично настроен.

Снова откусив бургер, Джим начал жевать, прерывая разговор на достаточно пикантном месте. Питер издал странный звук, как будто хрюкнул, и поджал губы. Он, конечно, слышал всё это и от одного отца, и от другого, но не представлял, что они так серьезно настроены одновременно на вступление Питера в брак и на убийство его жениха. Хотя, какой Джим ему жених. Они встречаются. Всего лишь.

— Ты не должен делать то, что хотят другие, — наконец заговорил Питер. Пауза затянулась, и это был действительно отличный шанс перевести разговор в другое русло. Но Питер — это Питер, и все самые хорошие идеи к нему приходят после того, как плохие воплощены в жизнь. — Особенно, то, что хочет Тони Старк.

— Ох, детка, — жуя, сказал Джим, чем очень удивил Питера.

— Что? — пылко начал Паркер, едва не смахнув рукой коробку «Хэппи Мил» со стола. — Я поговорю с ним, Стив поговорит и всё встанет на свои места. Я уже не маленький, вполне себе мужчина, и в состоянии принимать собственные решения. Мне через месяц исполнится двадцать два. В конце концов, у меня есть железный аргумент. Мы встречались восемь месяцев, и это были лучшие восемь месяцев моей жизни.

— И это всё, о чём я должен волноваться, — спокойно ответил Джим, откинувшись на спинку стула. Он улыбался, и Питер чувствовал, что покраснел. От такого обожающего взгляда и восторженной улыбки как не покраснеть. — Поедешь со мной в Чикаго? Мне бы пригодилась помощь настоящего мужчины.

— Человека-паука или Питера Паркера? — хмыкнул Питер и посмотрел на Джима так, как будто от его ответа зависит очень важное решение.

Джим прищурился, облизал губы и сложил руки на груди. Пузырьки в его стакане с газировкой громко лопались. Он двинулся ближе к столу, облокотился на него руками, пальцами вцепившись в края столешницы, и ухмыльнулся своей самой пошлой улыбкой.

— А есть разница?

Питер засмеялся, довольно закивал и, дотянувшись до Барнса, поцеловал его, аккуратно придерживая за подбородок.

_«Правильный ответ, правильный!»_

А с Тони и Стивом они как-нибудь разберутся.


End file.
